<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Red white and Neon Orange by moon_child52</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974954">Red white and Neon Orange</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_child52/pseuds/moon_child52'>moon_child52</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Donald Trump - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:22:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_child52/pseuds/moon_child52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Trump and Biden must navigate their love life in the face of their political alliances.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joe Biden/Donald Trump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Red white and Neon Orange</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cold breeze of November sweeps in. Biden sighs anxiously and every eye watches him presuming he's worried about the results of the election. But Biden is worried whether he threw away the most tasteful romance he's ever had in his entire life.<br/>
Trump chan, I need you back<br/>
Biden holds back tears and focuses on the TV again. The results are about to be announced but Biden's mind is elsewhere. It's at the beginning of 2020. </p><p>Flashback:<br/>
Biden hates Trump. He always has. That orange cheeto fucked up everything he acheived with Obama San within four years. He hated the way he sneered and leered. How he made everyone puny and insignificant. How those cheeto fingers grabbed stuff like it was groping everything it could find. Biden couldn't stop hating him and spent hours crushing Trump in his mind. Running through all the different ways he was going to humiliate when he finally met him. Yet nothing could have prepared Biden for the day he first met Trump. </p><p>It was a warm summer's day and Trump hosted a gala at the white house which all were invited to attend including Biden. Biden dressed carefully and made sure not a single strand of hair was out of place.</p><p>He walked into the white house and saw the portraits of prior presidents on the wall. His heart stopped when it reached Obama Sans picture. Bittersweet memories came rushing back to Biden and he felt the dam inside him get tighter. </p><p>"this is it Obama san" he asks, choking up. Obama did not even try to meet his eyes and told him "did u really think you were more than a filthy vice president" </p><p>Biden averts his gaze from the portrait and walks into the room with the scent of Obama still lingering in his mind.<br/>
The first thing Biden notices is how he is probably the only person from his party who attended. Everyone else seemed to realize it too and stared at him like he was a zoo animal. He sighs and grabs a drink and stands in a corner observing the many different people. None of them were his type and he was definitely too old for Epstein's minions in the room. Biden takes another sip of his whiskey and the whole room goes silent. That's when he sees the bright orange blob walk in. He puts on his glasses in confusion and a gasp escapes him. </p><p>The orange blob wasn't a blob anymore. Its facial features became more defined yet morphed in a way. His mouth was permanently set to a pucker like he was about to kiss. No biden, you can't think that. Pucker like it bit into a sour lemon. Biden stared in awe at this squished orange that walked into the room making the whole room exude a strong smell of fear. And that's when it happened. Trump's eyes scanned the room and it locked with Biden's eyes. Instead of glancing away casually, Trump's dark grey eyes pierced Biden almost like he was imagining him nude and Biden returned the stare, and stripped Trump down with his eyes. Biden could have done this eye sex forever but Trumps advisor came in and Biden came back to his senses.<br/>
Biden feels hot and red and he quickly looks down and walks away. Parties were never his thing. He walks outside and enters a garden. The moonlight shines down on him and he sits underneath a tree and brings his knees to his chest. This garden brought back painful memories with Obama san.</p><p>*Obama looks down at Biden from the top of the tree and smiles. Biden ignores him and continues reading his copy of Pride and Prejudice. Obama sighs in annoyance and climbs down from the tree and kneels next to him. He takes Biden's face in his hands and they both stare at each other longingly. Biden grabs Obama sans hand and brings him closer until there is no more space between their lips. Their lips move in synchrony. Obama strokes his white silky hair and they both remain content. Nothing could come between them.* </p><p>That is when Trump walks in his orange fingers cupping a glass of champagne in one hand. Biden stiffens when he sees his shadow on the ground.<br/>
“Can’t stand the party?” Trump asks Biden sneering. Biden resists the urge to punch him and stands up to meet him in the eye. “What do you want, orange hooligan?” he says calmly. Biden was not prepared to see the sneer wipe off his face into a small smile. Biden's heart beats exponentially. *Goddamit Biden, get a hold of yourself. He tore down your whole work*. </p><p>Yet Biden couldn’t pull his eyes away from Trump’s bright orange face. His eyes were grey with a tint of blue to them. His lips were cracked and pale and Biden resisted the urge to stroke them. His hair fell to the side of his face like a corn stalk. All of these imperfections combined suited him so well. </p><p>On the other hand Trump was studying Biden as well. Biden’s hair gleamed in the moonlight, his blue eyes watching his every move. Biden’s lips were thin yet perfect and his wrinkles each told an emotion. He saw wrinkles of heartbreak on them and in the moment he made a silent promise to not hurt Biden anymore. </p><p>“I should probably leave.” Biden says, his face all red. He could not comprehend these feelings he was experiencing then.<br/>
Trump also came out of his trance and coughed trying to cover up his red cheeks and ears. “Yeah you should”<br/>
Biden turns to walk away but Trump yanks his arm and says “wait”. Realizing what he did both of them look away quickly mortified and yet feeling so alive. The last time Biden felt this way was with Obama san.<br/>
“Can I get your number, you know for political reasons”<br/>
Biden intakes a breath of air. Of course he wanted his number. What was the saying again ‘keep your friends close and your enemies closer’. I mean what was Biden expecting? Trump to slam him on that tree and unzip his pants?<br/>
“Yeah give me your phone”<br/>
He quickly saves his number on Trump's phone and hurriedly walks away before he could  shame himself more than he already has. </p><p>Back at home Biden paces around confused at what he was feeling. All the whiskey in the world couldn’t stop him from thinking about that glistening spray tanned face. He laid down on the bed exhausted yet he could not sleep. He stared at the ceiling waiting for sleep to overcome him and then he received a notification on his phone. </p><p>(unknown):<br/>
Hey Biden, it’s me Trump. We met at the gardens tonight. </p><p>Biden takes a sharp intake of air. Did Trump really think he would forget about him? In fact, Trump should be the one forgetting about Biden.</p><p>Biden:<br/>
Oh hey Trump! No sleep yet?</p><p>Trump:<br/>
I can’t sleep. </p><p>Biden:<br/>
Any particular reason why? </p><p>A long pause comes after that. Biden shakes in fear. Did he become too invasive? He takes a sip of water trying to calm his nerves. It was never this frightening even with Obama san. Suddenly his phone starts to ring. The name Trump shines on the phone screen. Biden waits 2 seconds before answering the phone just in case it was a misclick but the phone kept on ringing. Finally Biden answers the phone, his hands  shaking. </p><p>“Hello” Biden’s voice cracks. Instantly he silently lashes at himself for making such a juvenile mistake. </p><p>“Biden, what happened to us at the garden” Trump asks in one breath. Biden stiffens, was Trump pacing in his room the same way he was? </p><p>“I don’t know. Maybe it was admiration for each other as political opponents” </p><p>Trump takes a pause to mull over these words. Biden curses himself for saying that. Why did he end all sparks. What was he so afraid of?</p><p>“It was nothing more than that?” Trump asks, pushing for the truth. But Biden can’t give it to him. It would ruin them both. </p><p>“No there wasn’t” Biden whispers. Instantly Trump's breathing stops for a second. Biden felt a lump in his throat and quickly ended the call before burying his face in his pillow and letting the tears fall. He couldn't let Trump in his heart. It was too painful after what Obama san did.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>